Bark of a Spider, Web of a Dog
by Addiction-Darkness
Summary: Alois Trancy suffers from a bit of Amnesia,and after a quake, he moves to london to keep himself safe, but the new school seems to have something in store for him. Ciel/Alois and Sebastian/Claude.
1. The Wandering Spider

**A-D: Welcome all to a Fanfic that I made for a friend! This is for a luffly pal I call Frantic c: And To all who have been looking for updates and such, take a peek at my profile page. There you'll find a link to my Twitter and my LJ account. Both will be updated as much as I can for and about various things that will pertain to my writing. c: Anyway. ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II, or the characters that are set within this fanfiction.**

* * *

_The mind is like a spider's web. Fragile, easy to break, obstruct, and modify to the ever working legs of the one that so chooses to change what it sees as unfit._

The sun. It was so bright, cheerful. So unyielding. The only thing that could stop the 'joyful' beams being the 'gloom' of a cloud. It sickened the boy for some reason. The boy who was thinking of this all, Alois Trancy…or at least as he was to be called. A sort of….amnesia had hit the poor child, forcing his family to adapt to everything. That was not a story for this day though.

No. today was a day to leave the home that he'd been adjusting to for that past week and a half. He'd had to move, mainly from a newly developed fear of earthquakes that had wracked his home in America. He had to get used to everything. The different terms, the slight mingle of languages, the shift from Coffee to Tea. It made the poor blonde frown.

"Oi, Claude." he called to his butler, peeling his eyes from the window and looking over to the only one he let be so close to him when alone. "You say I have to do this. I don't think I _have_ to do anything." He smirked a little, voice sliding into a purr befitting a feline or slightly hormone driven female.

This never seemed to throw his butler of three years off the 'perfect' act though. The man merely fixed his glasses and looked to the boy. "Indeed, but I must say that you are required to attend this school. It seems that the laws require minors to do so, even when they hold no parents or guardians."

Laws….rules….all those stupid _legal_ documents. They pulled at the boy's nerves, and made him see in another color. He turned back to glaring in the direction of the sun. He would need to find a toy soon. Very soon. It was no fun to harm Claude anymore. The man did nothing but stand in a monotone silence. Silence with sound. It was an odd thought, but he lived with it.

The limo stopped soon, outside a regal looking set of buildings. A school for nobles and those of wealth. He hated the idea that he would be around others like those of his family…then again he'd taken care of his family…in a sense. He knew what he would do. The door opened and he was helped out, as he required his butler to do. The man would be away from him for a while after that. Indeed it was an irritation to be around those he did not know, but to know that Claude awaited him at the mansion….

"I shall return once school has ended for you." He bowed, and the boy rolled his eyes a little. The man always put on such theatrics. He never meant anything that he did. Nothing, ever. It was something the boy hated. The man knew this too. Neither really liked each other… but there were _special_ terms behind why they tolerated one another's presence.

"You better." The boy said, running his tongue over his teeth. The raised bits of the brand there caught every other tooth, and he smirked. Wonderful feeling, the pain that was brought back with the memory. He loved it, the whole charade. He started to giggle a bit as he walked away, sliding into skipping as he entered the school and headed for the office.

So many kids stopped to stare. It was not proper for a male to skip. Nor was it right that they giggle like a lady. Those of native decent moved away. This one action being displayed… it already put away many choices that Alois would have taken for consideration into friendship. But it also pushed a few toward becoming his unknowing toy.

He got his schedule, after about half an hour of arguing with the damn attendance woman over his address and real name. He hated people that were like that. So much, he wanted them all gone really. But he could do nothing at the moment except add them to a list in his head. A list that grew and shrank with the sun and moon.

Once at his first class of the day, he had to live with the introduction phase. The first part of every class would end up like that. He had the feeling. The teacher said what he thought as meaningless before having him introduce himself.

"Hello everyone! I'm Alois Trancy! I hope to make lots of friends!" he smiled overly sweet. Tossing a few girls for a loop. They began to whisper, not used to such a bubbly male.

"You think that he's…." "Oh yes most certainly…" "I think it's adorable~!"

He inwardly frowned as he was directed toward an open seat. It was near a girl with a LOT of blonde hair. He had to admit that it was astounding to see so much hair on one person's head. He'd only seen something similar with his maid, Hannah.

Reminding him, she was in trouble when she got home.

It brought a smirk to his face, and nearly made him miss the fact that the girl beside him was trying to talk. He blinked and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

She smiled. "My name is Elizabeth. Call me Lizzy!" She held out her hand. "Wanna be friends?" Her smile was genuine, her blue eyes sparkled with an innocence that was never known by Alois. He decided this would stay so.

"Sure! Alois, just…just that I guess." He smiled back, nervous about his thoughts now. If Claude practically read his thoughts did that mean that others could as well? He'd not known another's company, so he decided to ignore that. He didn't even notice the look that a boy across the room seemed to be giving him and Lizzy.

* * *

**A-D: So that was my first chapter of this fanfiction! I hope that you all liked it c: Rate and Review please!**


	2. The Dog Investigates

**A-D: Hello all again! Yes this is another update to this fic, am TRYING my hardest to get what I can done when I can. Soooo much to do now. I hate it really. A quick thing, please don't send hate for this. I worked hard and am trying to make this make sense, so a few alterations are obviously going to be far different than the original stuff. Please don't hurt me for slightly altering the canon works.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING but this fanfiction. I do wish that I owned nice things from time to time.  
**

**

* * *

**_As humans are, there is a tether to life, like a dog on a leash, we cannot escape our fate, no matter how great or terrible._

A cobalt blue eye watched on as this...boy spoke with Lizzy. She seemed oblivious to the obvious lack of actual thrill that was felt by the second party upon making friends. This was odd to the boy watching from a distance, as Lizzy's joy was like the plague... that he was immune to. "Che..." He looked back to the notes that he'd been working on. No errors, just as he'd been tutored to fix in his spare time. There was a sound, a dull one that the teacher wouldn't hear.

His ringtone. The dark grey phone found its way to his hand, without the teacher noticing, and he checked upon what would be needed from him after that day's schooling was over. A party, then a shop opening. It wasn't that important it seemed, but the number being from his butler, he knew that it was not as...innocent as it all seemed.

Of course.. This was soon to be seen. A call to the class brought the boy from his little daze. The phone was away and his work was continued in almost no time at all. The other kids barely noticed...well...a couple did, but they knew better than to tattle on Ciel Phantomhive by now.

His work continued, through the rest of the class and until the bell rang. There were eight classes in a day, four before and four after lunch. He watched as Lizzy got up, fast as ever while still able to seem like a lady. It amazed Ciel sometimes that she could be such a bundle of strange energy and stay dignified. She had grabbed onto the wrist of the new boy...Alois he said his name was, and left, her bag almost nailing an innocent bystander in the face.

He picked up his own school bag and headed out to his next class. It was different than his childhood friend's. He had an economics class. He didn't need it as he already ran his family's business. The details of that... well those were another thing for another time. "Damn class..." He murmured. It just brought back memories he wanted to forget. So much in so little time... He didn't want to deal with it that day.

And so he didn't.

After showing up, he sat at the desk, which held his bag, current papers, and laptop after they were pulled from his school bag, a pencil and pen holder, many sheets of fresh paper, a printer and scanner, and for some odd reason a cork board. No one ever used them, so the reason for being there was probably something the teacher just made up. They didn't even have any tacks in them. Rather pointless if he was able to speak up against the teacher and not get some random accusation from a teacher's pet. Of course, he was one himself.

"Hey it's poochy!" Ugh. That boy was here again?

"Arthur. It's nice to see you." He looked to the blond haired, sapphire eyed boy. He acted like he was a freaking king. Just because he could trace his bloodline back to a distant branch of Queen Victoria's family he thought he was the ruler of the whole damn school. He cheated at chess, stole people's servants, and behaved as a spoiled young king did.

"I would say the same, but you are a peasant you know!" The boy chuckled and took a seat at his own desk, the only one with 'gold' accents on handles and such. No one else dared to sit there. They knew he had an attitude about that seat.

"Whatever." Ciel took a seat, and the teacher walked in to start the lesson. The class was a small one, at most there were ten or twelve students at a time. Not every seat was ever occupied at once, and the teacher's voice was able to reach them all. The acoustics in the room were originally to be for the band and choir room, but seeing as there was a cooking class just next door, and a science class to their other side, they had to have a whole other room so as not to cause anyone to fail or get hurt.

But that was a good thing at the moment. There was only the sound of the teacher speaking, and that of fast fingers racing over keyboards to take notes or send messages to others in other classes. It gave Ciel the perfect cover to start some research on this new kid.

Alois Trancy he typed into the browser. He set his mouse over the SEARCH button, and clicked.

So many results! All from America too. The boy frowned and adjusted the patch hiding his right eye. One caught his eye. So he clicked on the bright blue link.

_Who is Alois Trancy?_

_Alois Trancy, of the newly named Trancy fortune and business. After an accident on June of 2007, the name that once was Macken has changed completely since that day. His father and mother, both devastated by the accident that had claimed their son's memory, they came to the resolution that he will not be outcast within the family._

_It took them only three months to get used to being called by the names that their son called them. And in almost that amount of time, they had nothing to remember the old way that their son behaved. They only had his name, Jim Macken, engraved on a plaque that was sealed away with the rest of his past within the mansion of the Macken, now Trancy, mansion._

_But why did they accept this in such a way? I went in to ask them of their reasons. The mother, who had been suffering from such grief over the whole situation, was acting odd herself. each time the boy came into the room, she and the maid would flinch or look away nervously. The father was not as bad...more so he was oblivious. He smiled and greeted the boy, offering much and giving little. It hit me as odd, but I made no comment._

_"We love our son and only want him happy." The father said. The mother only smiled and nodded. Nothing else was of any help, they only repeated that each time I asked their intentions. So with empty hands, I left for home._

_But that was not all. About one month after I returned home, a report set upon the news of the Trancy estate holding a new tragedy. Someone had entered the estate, and killed the father and mother. Nothing was taken, the servants were left alone and saw nothing, and Alois seemed rightly distraught._

_I felt the need to come visit the poor boy, and give my condolences. Though upon arriving I noticed something astounding._

_The whole mansion had changed within the week that the accident had occurred. The walls were blue, not red, the theme was not Japanese, it was European. Everything, inside and out, was entirely new. I took note of this, and when the boy walked in, he appeared distraught... but actually hearing him speak._

_I was not confident that the boy was real. He had tears that fell, but there was no sadness in his eyes. His voice wavered, but it was not like a mourning animal it was that of a songbird. I kept him speaking a bit, and he told me so much of his family... but soon after noticing that I was making notes where I could, on arms, pants, anything my pen ink would take hold, he grew enraged and threw me out. The last thing I saw was him standing in the entryway, next to a butler that I was sure had not been there before._

_From this story, who would __**you**__ think that Alois Trancy is?_

Ciel closed the article and frowned. What was this all? Such...strangeness. He looked up to notice that the teacher was sitting down, and the others were doing whatever work he'd assigned. "Damn." He cursed under his breath, deciding to just skip that day's things and check on how everything was going at his own home.

He got a bit of information on what was happening. The party was arranged by a local investigator that he helped from time to time. Apparently it was to draw out some sneaky criminal that was to be surely coming. All the bait was set out, all he needed was Ciel and Sebastian there. It brought a slight smirk to the boy's face. "The race is on again." He murmured, standing and heading for the door as the bell rang, signaling the end of the second class.

* * *

**A-D: The only thing I can do is ask...Rate and Review? I really really want this to take off well D: AND SEND IDEAS. All are welcome for any of my fics c:**


End file.
